My First 2p! GerIta Lemon
by PhantomhivePrincess68
Summary: This is my first lemon ever! and my first 2p GerIta fanfic so i hope you like it and please dont be to harsh on me also I used my own names that i like for the 2p!s and untill there is a thing that says that there are cannon names or 2p Hetalia happens i will not change them also i think i may have went a little OOC so sorry about that, well R&R! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!


Venziano couldn't help himself but to stare at his muscular ally as he trained, you see Ven had recently developed some new feelings for his ally but was to scared to admit his feelings in fear of being rejected.

"I can feel you staring at me boss…" stated Lutz.

Ven quickly look away attempting to hide his blush from the other male.

Lutz put down the weights he was training with and turned to face Ven.

"Boss what's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're constantly distracted, blushing, and staring at me."

"I am not!"

"Ja you are."

"Whatever get back to training."

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm going inside." Ven announced then headed towards their home.

Ven was about to open the glass doors and go inside when he was spun around and pinned against them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ven yelled

"Talk, now…" stated Lutz

"Let me go!"

Ven struggled to get loose.

"Not until you answer me."

"Why does it matter so much to you?!" Ven screamed practically in tears.

"Boss I… I care about you I'm concerned for your safety and health. Now please talk to me." Lutz says in a calm tone.

"Fine… but it would be easier to show you."

Lutz lets Ven go.

"Close your eyes." Ven instructed.

"Why?" Lutz asked suspiciously.

"Just do it!"

"Fine but no trying too escape."

Lutz closed his eyes and waited for Ven.

Suddenly Lutz felt something warm, soft, and slightly wet against his lips. Opening his eyes he saw Ven with his lips pressed against his own.

Getting over his shock Lutz began kissing Ven back.

After a few minutes of tongue wrestling the two parted for air.

"D-Does this mean you feel the same?" Ven asked panting.

"Ja…"

Smiling brightly Ven embraced Lutz in a loving hug.

Lutz returned the hug lightly rubbing Ven's back.

"Mmm." Purred Ven.

"Does that feel good?" asked Lutz smirking.

"S-Si~" replied Ven.

"Do you want more?"

Ven nods.

Reaching a hand up Lutz began stroking and pulling lightly Ven's curl.

Gasping Ven grabbed onto Lutz and moaned.

"Someone really likes too have their curl played with."

"N-Ngh…Lutz…"

"What is it Venny?"

"M-More…"

Lutz chuckles and whispers in Ven's ear.

"How bad do you want it?"

Ven shuddered feeling Lutz's hat breath against the shell of his ear.

"Please Lutz make me yours." Answered Ven with a slight purr.

Scooping Ven up Lutz carried Ven to his bedroom and set him on the bed.

Climbing on top of Ven, Lutz kissed Ven's lips enjoying the taste of the Italian.

Ven kissed back wrapping his arms around Lutz pulling him closer.

Pulling away Lutz began to unbutton and remove Ven's jacket and shirt.

"Mmm you're so sexy Venny."

Ven blushed at the comment.

Stripping Ven the rest of the way, Lutz bent down and captured one of Ven's nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking on it.

"Oh Lutz!" Ven moaned

Lutz smirked and released Ven's nipple, then started to kiss his way lower and loner until he was at Ven's cock.

"Mmm I wonder how this tastes." Lutz teased then licked the shaft of Ven's cock.

"Oh!" Ven moaned again this time a bit louder

Licking it a few more times Lutz took the whole thing in his mouth.

"Oh mio dio!"

Lutz chuckled and sucked on Ven's cock.

Ven bucked his hips and squirmed.

Holding Ven's hips down Lutz bobbed his head up and down picking up speed over time.

"L-Lutz I'm gonna…"

Hearing that Lutz stopped and smirks at Ven.

"Why did you stop you ass?!"

"We can't have you cumming before the fun happens."

"Fine just hurry up." Growled Ven

"Yes sir." Mocked Lutz

Lutz then flipped Ven onto his stomach.

"Hey!" Ven yelled in surprise.

Lutz put 3 fingers in front of Ven.

"Suck." Luta ordered.

Ven paused for a second then began to suck on the fingers.

After a few minutes Lutz deemed that the fingers were wet enough and pulled them out with a pop.

"This may feel weird at first just bare with me, ok?" warned Lutz.

Ven nods.

Slowly Lutz inserted one of the wet fingers into Ven's entrance.

"A-Ah."

"Shh it will fell better soon." Lutz soothed.

Moving the finger around some Lutz began to hear Ven whimper and moan.

"How does that feel Venny?"

"G-good…"

Lutz chuckled and added another finger.

Ven hissed at the slight pain.

Lutz kissed Ven's neck trying to distract him from the pain and him adding the final finger.

"Lutz it hurts…" whimpered Ven.

"Don't worry Venny it won't hurt for long."

Lutz slowly started to move the fingers in and out, spreading them apart trying to stretch Ven as much as possible.

"Mmm…" moaned Ven

"Are you ready for something better Venny?"

"S-Si."

Pulling out the fingers Lutz stood up and stripped out of his clothing.

Ven watched in a trance like state.

"Like what you see?" Lutz teased with a smirk.

Ven blushes and looks away.

Chuckling Lutz walked back over to Ven and dragged him by his hips to where Ven was bent over the bed.

"I warn you Ven this will hurt a lot more than the fingers."

"I trust you Lutz."

Lutz positioned himself at Ven's entrance then slowly began to push into him stopping when he was all the way inside.

Ven gripped onto the sheets in a white knuckle grip.

Lutz waited for a signal that it was ok to move and about 10 minutes later Ven gave that signal.

Slowly Lutz began to thrust into Ven loving the feeling of Ven's warm tightness.

"Oh god Lutz!" moaned Ven

"Does it feel good Venny?"

"Si!"

Lutz started to quicken and increase the strength of his thrusting making Ven moan and cry out in pleasure.

"L-Lutz I'm close…"

"Me to Venny…"

Lutz thrusted a few more times and hit something inside Ven that made him go over the edge and spew his essence all over the bed.

Felling Ven's insides tighten from his orgasm made Lutz release shortly after inside Ven.

Pulling out Lutz helped Ven up and into better position on the bed then laid beside him.

"Ich liebe dich." Lutz whispered into Ven's ear.

"Ti amo per." Ven replied blushing.

Lutz pulls Ven close and kisses his head.

Ven yawns and cuddles closer to Lutz.

"Good night Venny."

"Good night Lutzy."

The two then fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
